Um Pier ao PordoSol
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Lily e Hugo sempre sentiram algo diferente um pelo outro e num dia, sobre o píer de um lago, uma notícia triste vem mostrar aos dois que um sentimento deveras mais forte os une. Infelizmente, não se pode ter tudo o que se deseja.


Quando, há alguns anos atrás, as famílias Weasley, Potter e Granger uniram- se numa grande e única família, vovó Molly sugeriu que as crianças crescessem no campo, próximo a Toca

OBS: Fic participante do Challenge de Episódio Relâmpago...como podem ver, ela não ganhou!!XDDD

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!!

Bye!!

hr

Quando, há alguns anos atrás, as famílias Weasley, Potter e Granger uniram-se numa grande e única família, vovó Molly sugeriu que as crianças crescessem no campo, perto d'A Toca.

A idéia foi recebida com prazer, e logo Ginny e Harry, junto com Ron e Hermione, ergueram suas casas, uma em frente à outra, numa planície rural, perto de um lago de águas quentes e mansas.

Então, quando os filhos dos dois casais nasceram, puderam crescer desfrutando da companhia uns dos outros, e não havia nada mais gratificante do que fazê-lo naquele pedaço bucólico do mundo.

Foi à beira do lago, sobre o píer, que uma história começou, e talvez tenha encontrado o seu fim, porque ali, desde que se conheciam por gente, era onde Hugo Weasley e Lily Potter passavam quase todas as suas tardes.

Eles eram primos, e também eram muito unidos. Aliás, famílias deveriam ser exatamente assim: significar união, amor e apoio. Nem todas conseguiam, é verdade, mas seria interessante se pudessem ser grandes como a deles, com irmãos, tios, primos e avôs. Famílias deveriam ser, realmente, o último baluarte de salvação para todas as pessoas.

Entretanto, mesmo que as crianças sempre brincassem juntas, almoçassem hora numa casa, hora noutra, planejassem aventuras e arcassem solidariamente com a culpa pelas traquinagens, Lily e Hugo sabiam que o que tinham entre si não teriam com mais ninguém.

Quer dizer, depois de oitos anos vivendo juntos, dia após dia, era estranho que sentissem o coração disparar à menção dos nomes um do outro, ou que Lily pensasse em Hugo ao acordar e ao adormecer e vice-versa. Primos não coram quando se vêem, nem ficam sem palavras quando se olham nos olhos; primos, normalmente, não colhem florezinhas do campo para dar às primas, nem passam horas deitados lado a lado sobre o píer do lago, partilhando conversas ou silêncios.

E era assim que eles gastavam pelo menos cinco das sete tardes, durante a semana. O lago era calmo e reluzente, o céu bem azul, e a madeira do píer quente sob suas costas. Nos dias em que o sol não estava brilhante a ponto de ferir os olhos, ambos ficavam procurando formas nas nuvens, divertindo-se em ver animais, objetos ou rostos desenhados nelas.

Foi assim, pelo menos até aquele dia fatídico, quando a primeira das dores penetrou o mundo encantado daquelas duas crianças. Desde alguns dias antes, que a meninha ruiva vinha sentindo um certo aperto no coração e estranhando o comportamento dos adultos, que se reuniam na cozinha para conversar em particular. Infelizmente, nada poderia tê-la preparado para a revelação de que tomaria conhecimento naquela tarde.

Sobre o píer, os dois primos estavam deitados, lado a lado, nunca muito distantes, nunca muito perto, com os rostos voltados para o céu e o vento delicado e refrescante da primavera, trazendo o frescor das águas abaixo e ao redor deles, soprava, agitando o vestido verde de Lily e as roupas de Hugo.

Ambos tinham os olhos fechados e apreciavam o som das pequenas ondas que batiam contra as bases do píer, fazendo música doce e suave. A menina notou uma sombra encobrir o sol e entreabriu os olhos, percebendo que agora era possível fitar as nuvens.

Ei, Hugo, olha lá, aposto que parece com aquela vassoura último modelo que George deu para Fred no aniversário dele!- exclamou ela.

O quê?!- ele duvidou. – Com a nova Fly Special? Não, não, para mim parece mais com uma pipa, com uma rabiola bem longa.

Pipa, Hugo? – Lily riu. – Bom, e o que você acha que é aquela ali, mais para a esquerda?

O primo olhou na direção indicada, analisou por alguns segundos e resolveu:

Um elefante, e você?

É, desta vez vou concordar! Imagine ver um de verdade lá na África?! Bem que nossos pais poderiam viajar para lá e nos levar.

Hugo não respondeu, ficando em silêncio e respirando pesadamente. Lentamente, ele estendeu o braço e cobriu a mão da prima com a dele; quando ela sentiu o toque quente e vacilante, de certa forma soube que aquele era o momento em que algo ruim aconteceria.

Lily fechou os olhos e sussurrou:

Sim, Hugo, o que é?

Falando em viagem, Lily, mamãe vai precisar viajar; semana passada, o Ministro da Magia alemão pediu permissão ao nosso Ministro para contratá-la. Parece que ele admira muito o trabalho que ela fez, sabe, reestruturou as leis, trouxe mais igualdade e tudo isso aí.

O que quer dizer?- ela perguntou, mesmo temendo saber a resposta. – Você e seu pai vão ficar, não?

A menina virou-se para olhá-lo a tempo de vê-lo soltar uma risada um pouco amarga; depois, Hugo balançou a cabeça e disse:

Você imagina papai deixando mamãe viajar e morar noutro país sozinha? Não, iremos todos, eles, eu e Rosie.

Ela soergueu o corpo e exclamou, bem mais alto de que pretendia:

Não! Você não pode ir, Hugo!

O estômago dela afundou o que lhe pareceram vários centímetros, e tudo o que ela pôde pensar foi em como seria passar sem os primos, sem as graças do tio Ron e os conselhos atenciosos de tia Hermione; mas, o pior era imaginar-se sem o primo que ela tanto amava, sem o amigo e companheiro.

Foi em meio ao choque provocado pela notícia que, pela primeira vez, Lily avaliou se o que sentia pelo primo era o mesmo que sentia por Rosie, ou James, ou Albus. Eles eram parentes e ela gostava de todos, mesmo, sequer cogitava perdê-los, mas algo lhe dizia que dor alguma se equipararia a de perder Hugo.

O menino mais bonito, mais inteligente e amável que conhecia e, também, aquele que mais gostava dela, que a protegia, ajudava e compartilhava brincadeiras bobas, como desenhar em nuvens.

Seria isso aquilo que seu pai sentia por sua mãe? Ela sempre achara que era muito criança para isso, mas não agora, quando estava prestes a perdê-lo. Seria isso amor? Lily corou só de imaginar; não importava o nome do sentimento, só importava o fato de que ela não imaginava um futuro onde Hugo não estivesse.

O menino, por seu lado, enfrentava uma batalha interna, desejando mais do que tudo não se afastar da prima, mas sabendo que era o que aconteceria. Será que havia outra menina, no mundo, tão doce quanto ela? Com um narizinho tão arrebitado e olhos tão brilhantes? Os pensamentos apertaram-lhe o coração.

Ei, Lily, ficou brava comigo? – ele perguntou, porque ela permanecia olhando o céu, como se tivesse se esquecido dele.

Fala com sua mãe, por favor! Diz pra ela deixar você ficar! Papai cuida bem de você, diz pra ela, Hugo! Eu nunca conheci outro significado de família que não fosse esse "nós" enorme que conhecemos! – ela implorou, ansiosa, juntando as mãos.

Eu sinto muito, Lily, já falei com ela e ela disse que isso não tem cabimento, que "Harry não tem que arcar com essa responsabilidade" – o menino contou, reproduzindo a fala da mãe, numa imitação perfeita.

A menina bufou e virou as costas para ele, emburrada. Por que Hermione não deixava Hugo com ela? Ela ia cuidar bem dele, poderia até jurar isso numa sessão solene!

O primo inclinou-se sobre o ombro dela e falou, tirando animação sabe-se lá de onde:

Mas, quando formos para Hogwarts, mamãe diz que voltaremos para cá e eu e você vamos estudar juntos. Que tal? Não fica assim, por favor!

Lily virou-se com energia, derrubando-o de volta no chão e sentou, exclamando e chacoalhando a cabeça:

Quatro anos até lá, ainda!

Três, na verdade – ele corrigiu, sem entusiasmo.

Bom, que seja! Em três anos você nem vai lembrar de mim, vai conhecer outras pessoas, gente melhor do que eu, você vai ver! Em três anos nossas brincadeiras vão parecer bobas. Eu estou com medo, Hugo! Medo do futuro, medo que o tempo apague isto que temos agora; que você volte e nem lembre da minha cara, ou que você cresça e perca o encanto e eu também.

Lily, fica quieta um pouco, OK! Eu nunca vou te esquecer, nem daqui mil anos! – ele garantiu, enxugando umas lágrimas que insistiam em cair pelo rosto dela.

E, então, a menina se decidiu: ela o amava de forma diferente da que amava a todos os outros parentes. Num impulso, inclinou-se e encostou os lábios nos dele; se a situação não fosse tão triste, a cara que ele fez renderia boas risadas.

De olhos arregalados e boca aberta, ele balançou a cabeça e perguntou:

Ei, por que você fez isso?

Pra garantir que eu nunca esqueça; por quê, você não gostou? – a menina quis saber, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Bom, foi legal – Hugo assumiu, sorrindo.

A gente podia fazer de novo! – Lily sugeriu.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e aproximaram as cabeças, unindo os lábios delicadamente. Ficaram assim durante um minuto inteiro e, então, abriram os olhos brilhantes, afastando-se apenas alguns centímetros.

Isso foi, foi, nossa, foi irado! – exclamou o menino, sem palavras para explicar adequadamente.

Ela, por sua vez, estava paralisada, os lábios suaves entreabertos, os cabelos de fogo reluzindo ao sol e um olhar surpreso. O hálito e a respiração dela batiam contra o rosto dele, trazendo um cheiro inesquecível de baunilha misturado com ansiedade.

Acho que eu te amo – ela sussurrou.

Eu também te amo – Hugo respondeu.

Estavam assim, paralisados, as respirações se confundindo, quentes e úmidas sobre a pele, a cadência de seus corações levando-os um para o outro novamente, quando uma conhecida voz autoritária chamou:

Hugo Granger Weasley, venha já aqui! Faça o favor de explicar o que é aquele estoque de Bombas de Baba escondido no seu guarda-roupa.

O encanto foi quebrado e ele se afastou como se uma corda invisível o puxasse para trás. Estava muito vermelho e olhava ao redor, procurando a dona da voz.

Mamãe! – ele resumiu, baixinho, para a prima.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para compreender que a mãe o chamava da velha estrada que passava mais para lá do lago e, logo, não os vira naquela situação constrangedora.

Hugo! – soou um grito aborrecido.

O menino sorriu sem graça e deu de ombros:

É, mamãe já encontrou as bombas. Preciso ir, espero sobreviver ao sermão!

Ele ficou em pé e preparou-se para se afastar, mas Lily o segurou pelo pulso:

Vocês terão mesmo que ir para a Alemanha, né?

Sim – Hugo afirmou, sem conseguir encará-la.

Quando? – ela perguntou.

Em algumas semanas – ele respondeu, correndo antes que a mãe precisasse chamar mais uma vez.

A menina soltou o braço dele e o assistiu ir ao encontro de Hermione. Assim que ficou sozinha, deixou-se cair no chão de madeira, chorando; acabara de descobrir que causar dor é o que o amor sempre faz, mais ainda quando os sonhos românticos são interrompidos pelo adeus.


End file.
